digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Karsap
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Perseumon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 20:49, December 18, 2009 Digivolutions Please follow the policy laid out at DW:EVOLVE, so I can stop reverting your edits. Lanate (talk) 02:45, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Under DW:EVOLVE, we don't list video-game digivolutions unless they're explicit; i.e. outright stated as canon or shown. Those evolutions you're adding are considered gameplay digivolutions; they don't get added to the Digimon Infobox. :We also don't use other fansites as a source without proof using the original material. Lanate (talk) 03:56, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::...I have no clue what you just typed. Lanate (talk) 04:08, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Reminder of this policy, which you violated again today. 19:29, May 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::Blocked for one week. 21:33, May 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::Tokomon > Parrotmon is not based on the player-controlled digivolution, it is based on a Parrotmon degenerating to a Tokomon during the events of the story. Please reread DW:EVOLVE -- only evolutions that happen as part of the story are listed in the infobox, even if that leaves gaps. 21:39, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::You. Need. To read. DW:EVOLVE. 19:55, June 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::::No. There is nothing in those virtual pets privileging those evolutions over the others available. That's the entire reason we only accept story-based evolutions, and inserting false information into the archive for the Chronicle manga will get you banned. Do not do it again. Read DW:EVOLVE. If you have questions, ask me. But do not make any more edits regarding evolutions in the infoboxes. 20:54, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :Blocked for another week. Future violations will require discussion with admins to regain editing rights. 21:39, July 18, 2014 (UTC) ::You have been blocked for an indefinite amount of time for removing content from the Story series archive. If you want to discuss your block, or promise you won't do this again, do so in this talk page. 22:14, September 10, 2014 (UTC) ::I promise I won't do this again! Please unblock me! User:Karsap 15:48 September 10, 2014 :::Unblocked. 23:01, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Bebydomon "SECOND RULE: Do not make an edit based on what you "feel" would make more sense for the page topic. Even if the material on the page "sounds wrong", you must always check the published material to confirm whether it is true or not. The admins will not hesitate to slap you with a block if you add false claims while trying to fix a "mistake"." :Do not ever again rely on what Gamefaqs says. Check the game itself or don't edit. 19:29, May 22, 2014 (UTC) New Format Monzaemon uses a new format while other pages are still using the old one. All pages are going to be updated to match the new format once the Admins have worked out whatever issues were hindering this. Chimera-gui (talk) 17:51, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Seven Great Demon Lords As stated in the table notes, that column is for "DEMON: The demon of the Digimon's crest". Please ensure that you read the notes for what a table is describing before editing it. 05:03, May 22, 2016 (UTC)